Forbidden friendship
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: A pixie has left her colony to try and find her happiness, she comes across Fairy woods and meets up with a Fairy. Whiles the other Fairies are scared of her this one Fairy trusts her. Can they both break the enemy bonds between the Pixies and the Fairies? And still remain friends? OC X OC Writing in collaboration with jubileena.
1. Chapter 01 Forbidden friendship

Chapter 01 A new Fairy

Quanktumspirit: "As if I don't have my own stories to worry about now. Now I have to write a completely new story for jubileena, yeah thanks a lifetime."

(Rolling my eyes whiles rubbing my head.)

"I HAVE BLOODY 71 stories I need to worry about myself, plus two more stories outside on other authors accounts. I don't have time for this bullshit, but a promise is a promise. Even though I just want to rip my hair out."

* * *

It was a very exciting day in Pixie Hollow. A new baby laugh has just been born and was swirling around Neverland. It landed as always in the Autumn section and the laugh transformed into the Fairy.

This young Fairy has shoulder long hair, she roes her head and blinked, long blond hair rolled down her back, and she looked around. The watching Fairies stared at her as she rose up and spotted the various instruments before her eyes.

She saw a snow flake, a golden flower, a golden glowing ball, a small whirlwind, a small ball of water, a hammer, a small swirling dust and a leave.

The girl turned her head to everyone confused. What was she supposed to do?

The tallest Fairy, dressed in a pure golden dress, with light brown hair and pale skin smiled down at her.

"Dear, you have to chose your destiny out of these sections, the ice and snow Fairies, the animal fairies, or maybe you could be a fast flying Fairy, a water Fairy, a light Fairy, a tinker Fairy, or maybe you are a dust Fairy, and last we have the nature Fairy in which you grow trees. Approach each carefully, your destiny will remain stable and you have to then embrace it." The golden Fairy explained.

The young Fairy nodded, she approached the first one, which was the snow flake, but as she got closer it collapsed into a puddle of water, the snow Fairies smiled still at her and nodded for her to continue trying.

Her second approach was to a ball of water, but that also collapsed, they just smiled down at her and she nodded her head, going to the next one.

The third approach was to a whirl wind. She touched it carefully, but that also vanished, they just stared down at her with no interest.

So she walked to the fourth which was a hammer, as she touched it it fell down. So she wasn't a tinker Fairy either. The green dressed Fairies just smiled and encouraged her to continue searching.

The fairy sighed and walked up to a small piece of fur, so maybe a animal Fairy? But even as she was about to take it that also turned itself off. So no animal Fairy either. Sigh.

Next she came to the light of the objects, so control over day and night? And again the light vanished, so no. They to just encouraged her to the next Fairies.

She walked to the 7th object which was a small pile of dust, the dust collectors and stores nodded for her to see if that was her destiny. She stared confused at it, but to her luck it vanished as well.

So there was one last left, as she turned to the last one she saw the leave was shaking, she walked up to it and the leave glowed up, she stretched her hand out towards it and the leave let itself be picked up by her.

"So it has been decided, Nature Fairies, say hello to... Felicity. A forest Fairy." The Queen said.

All the Fairies in the tree roared up in applause, the newly named Felicity turned a bit red as she flew to the other Forest Fairies, they smiled and welcomed her into the tree.

"T... t... thank you." She first spoke and sat down.

Whiles the Queen talked about how this was a great celebration, Felicity sat by the nature Fairies, she curled around herself and stared at the leave, so she has her destiny, but what was she supposed to do with it now?

* * *

During the big festival she meet up and was introduced to: Vidia, a fast wind Fairy, Rosetta, a garden growing Fairy, Tinkerbell, someone who collects junk and repairs things, Silvermist a water Fairy controlling the water flows, Fawn a Fairy that takes care of all the animals, Iridessa a Fairy who can control some sun beams, and last Zarina who invented the Dust alchamy and can actually make you change your chosen destiny.

But she didn't wish to interact much with them, she was still confused over her chosen leave, a nature fairy? Really?

During the celebration she actually understood what she was doing, as she flew over some branches and a hollow archway, leaves started growing all over the place as well as flowers. It looked really pretty, she found a patch of mud and created some grass over it.

"Charming," She said and sighed.

"Hey Felicity, we all want to fly threw the Fairy wood, you in?" Vidia called out to her.

Felicity looked up, "Would I really not be disturbing you?"

"Nah you are fine," Fawn said, "Come come."

Felicity nodded her head and flew after the 7 Fairies, at the head was Tinkerbell, then came Vidia, Rosetta flew in at third, Silvermist fourth, Fawn fifth, Iridessa sixth and just ahead of her was Zarina. Felicity flew at the back and looked around the forest, she saw her and Rosetta's fairy magic were making the entire forest blossom, bloom and it looked really beautiful.

'I think I can get used to this.' Felicity thought as she flew circles around a tree which blossomed into white flowers.

She smiled and chuckled. This was the start of her life, to bring flowers all over the world to life, bloom and glow.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Yeah short, I don't care. Review anyway please."


	2. Chapter 02 Meet Elizabeth

Chapter 02 Meet Pixie Elizabeth

Quanktumspirit: "Hip, hip hurray. Jubilenna's chapter has arrived. Please review."

* * *

Meanwhile, near some gray cliffs on the outskirts of Pixie Hollow, there was also going to be a little girl coming. Once certain species was there waiting in the middle of their town for the girl. The towns name was Cramben, and the species was waiting around a lily for their new arrival as well.

This species had to make sure that they weren't discovered by any Fairy because the were a un-welcomed 'guest' in Pixie hollow. A race that every Fairy had fear off and would have the entire pack killed if they were discovered by anyone.

By the time the sun touched the lily, it started to open. Inside was a little girl with long brown hair, Light skin, Blue eyes and she was wearing a shirt and a skirt both made of leaves. She opened her large blue eyes to see everyone looking at her.

She began to try to climb down, which ended in her falling on her face.

"Ow." She said as she fell out of the leave.

"Careful my dear, come I have to take you to our leader in the Castle Pexit. By the way, I will be your mother now since I found you child, my name is Daniel." The woman said.

Elizabeth was pulled up by her mother and taken to the leader. She noticed her mother had raven black hair tied back, she was wearing a black dirty dress and her wings were a dark gray. As they reached the castle Elizabeth thought that the castle would be beautiful, however, she saw that it was dark, depressing and dreary. The castle was a hollowed out cliff, as you can imagine, it was dark. There was little furniture.

Eliza saw one Pixie sitting on a hollowed out throne, he was very old, had pure black hair, a black robe over and his skin was sickly gray that reminded her of a snake. The leader got up to look at Elizabeth.

"Who are you, child?" The leader asked.

"Um, I don't know." Elizabeth replied.

"What name do you like?" Her mom asked.

It only took Elizabeth a second to answer that question, she remembered seeing a portrait of a beautiful woman on one of the walls as they flew threw the hallway, she had red hair and was wearing a bright red dress with white skin, that name belonging to that woman would fit.

"Elizabeth." Elizabeth said, effectively naming herself after the portrait.

The leader and her mother looked at each other, her mother knew no name could be placed on a pixie if he didn't approve of it, but he was smiling a little bit and then the leader nodded and her mother gave her a forced smile.

"That's lovely." Her mother told her, which soulded like she was eating a poisoned snake.

As soon as the two were done with the leader and naming the pixie baby, Elizabeth was taken to her home. First, they stopped to look at the mountains in the distance.

"We live here?" Elizabeth asked surprised, it was even bigger then the castle where the leader lived.

But her mom made her look down, to which her smile fell.

"Oh." Elizabeth said as she looked at the dark cliffs. Her mother quickly got her attention back.

"Come on, I have a lot to show you." Her mom said as she started flying. To which Elizabeth followed.

The cliffs were as bland as Elizabeth thought, the only things that she saw anyone doing were either working with rocks, talking to someone or just sitting there. She tried not to look as she flew to her new home. Elizabeth noticed all the pixies were just wearing gray robes and their wings were all raven black colours and their clothes were black like a ravens wing.

Despite how bored Elizabeth was, she was actually suprised to see her home. It was gray, large and it over looked the village. Elizabeth walked up the stairs carefully. She was taken to her room, in there she saw a bed made out of some wolfs fur and a small candle on the side to offer some light during the night season. Once there, she looked at her closet, there were few clothes, Elizabeth looked at it before she started gathering materials to make something new. She went to see if there was any fabric, unfortunately, she couldn't find any, what was she going to do?

Elizabeth smiled as she noticed dandelion seeds blowing in the wind. She decided to go out to get some. This was the perfect time to use her new wings, which she noticed were black on the outside, a gray colour in the middle and between this gray and black was white. This was very unusual, since she saw every one else having either compleatly black wings or compleatly gray wings. She started flying and caught about three, this wasn't easy as the seeds were hard for her to hold.

She smiled as she flew home. She ran into her room to start sewing. A few hours later, she walked out of her room. She was wearing a white dandelion dress, white shoes and her bangs were in her face. She wasn't done yet.

She grabbed a pair of scissors and carefully cut her bangs. Before looking at her clothes. She quickly dyed her shoes pink and she used a pink ribbon that she found laying around, she cut it into thinner ribbons and tied them around her costume, then she used the biggest piece and tied it as a belt. Then she smiled in the mirror. She was very beautiful with the bow, her hair she combed a bit further down, and stared at her sapphire blue eyes, she found them to be the most beautiful feature from her entire body.

"Well, world, here I come." Elizabeth said as she started out of her house.

Her mom came to her and handed her a package. Elizabeth focused a bit on her mothers clothes, the costume her mother was as pale gray and so dirty she could not tell how long ago her mother might have been born, it was already in ruins as most of the pixies clothes since they didn't bother with their looks.

"Please, take this to the leader." Her mom said as Elizabeth was opening the door.

"Ok. Wait mother what do you think pf my dress?" Elizabeth said.

Her mother blinked, she hasn't noticed her wearing a dress yet. As she turned round her mothers facial expression didn't change much. Elizabeth felt like her mother was just looking at a plain rock out of all the others, no smile, no frown, no happiness.

"Well Elizabeth, it will have to do. Now go, our leader doesn't like when he is kept waiting." Her mother said.

Elizabeth sighed, she decided to take it quickly since she was flying anyway. She successfully got the package to the leader, however, when she was flying around, the pixies were taking off before, Elizabeth did not know why.

However, she decided to follow them and then use this as her escape.

Elizabeth tried to see in the crowd of pixies, but it was useless. She eventually noticed that they made it to a tree in pixie hollow, this tree seemed to be glowing a golden colour which mezzmerised her. Elizabeth, being curious, flew closer to it. But as she flew closer, she was stopped.

"Stop."A voice said.

"Huh? Who's there?" Elizabeth asked as she froze.

She noticed no other Pixie had followed her there, they have taken off towards the mainland and were now thousands of miles away, so she was the one who was spotted.

Oh no had she done something wrong? Elizabeth waited to see what will happen next, she landed on the ground and looked around the place. Where where the others?

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "PERFECT! I am so thrilled. :) Please review and show you all are just as happy as I am. And the next chapter will come soon."


	3. Chapter 03 Capture of a friend

Chapter 03 Capture of a friend

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Elizabeth noticed she was discovered by a few smaller beings, with black and white stripped sticks and wearing a brown uniform.

"You are here to steal our pixi dust you Pixie. Capture her." The first Fairy snapped.

"What? Wait no I-" Elizabeth panicked.

To late, these smaller creatures threw various ropes around her and in a matter of seconds she was tied up and crashed to the ground.

Her hands and feet were tied up, then she noticed the small creatures threw over her a bit of a golden substance.

"Please don't kill me, I didn't mean to intrude." Elizabeth begged.

She started to shake as she noticed she was being lifted by this weird dust. Four scouts creatures pushed and pulled her further towards the tree her family just flew past.

Whiles there was no other Pixie she could spot, Elizabeth was confused as to why she was being carried to the tree, when they seemed to be wanting to protect it with their lives.

The trip didn't take that long and before Elizabeth noticed she was placed right in the centre of the room, she had the other creatures circle her and still holding the rope around her neck.

Suddenly, just like that billions of small, tiny creatures flew in from all over the place, hundreds all lined up into various colours that Elizabeth had never seen before.

* * *

A few hours before hand

Felicity and the other Fairies were all doing their jobs as asked. She managed to finish restoring the burned down section as suddenly a scouts Fairy flew up to her and her other friends.

"Guys Queen Clarion wishes for an urgent meeting, everyone in Pixie hollow has to attend." Nyx said.

"Thank's Nyx, is it a dangerous creature?" Felicity asked.

"We don't know, she seems to be the youngest in the Pixie family, since she isn't that much bigger then the others we have seen fly over Pixie hollow. But she is just as dangerous." Nyx explained.

Felicity nodded her head, she called in: Vidia, Rosetta, Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, and Zarina and together the friends flew to their seats in the big ring.

Then they gasped, right before them they saw how Nyx and 4 other scout fairies were dragging this helpless creature inside.

Felicity blinked, she saw that this Pixie had a much nicer dress on then any others she has seen, she was still in her pink ribbon and white dress, her wings were a dark black with grey in the middle and white a bit further out.

'She's beautiful.' Felicity thought and then turned bright red.

The Pixie was forced on her knees, she seemed to be crying. As the ropes had her secure and Nyx and the other scout Fairies had her circled the Queen flew down carefully.

"Nyx, is this Pixie secured?" Queen Clarion asked.

The Pixie in question raised her head and glared, "If by 'secured' you mean I can't move my arms or wings then yes, Goldie." The Pixie snapped.

She tried to fight against the ropes, but then a hot burning fire shot threw her body threw the ropes.

The Queen didn't let her insult phase her. "You have broken into Pixie hollow, how do you plead?"

"First of woman, my name is Elizabeth, yes I am a pixie, but I was just flying with my family over Pixie hollow. I accidentally flew down here because I was mesmerised by that massive golden tree and the other billion of colours I saw around the place." Elizabeth explained.

"You had no right intruding into Pixie hollow." Queen Clarion explained.

"I know that now, thank's for the brief explanation. But why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because you are a Pixie. You steal from the nature the magical powers, and Pixie hollows dust tree has the most amount of magic on this entire continent. With this you could kill every living creature, if you know how to use the dust." Nyx explained.

Elizabeth blinked and stared at Nyx shocked, "Aw man are you stupid, Fairy with the sharp blade, first lesson in fighting and survival strategies, never reveal your strongest force or weakest against the enemy. Might I remind you I AM A PIXIE!"

"Oh don't worry Elizabeth, you won't live to tell the tale." Nyx said.

The hundreds of sharp needles were all lined up as one, Elizabeth shook shocked, they wanted to kill her?

Elizabeth bowed down, pulled on her binds a bit harder and sunk her wings apart from each other, revealing a small patch of flesh.

"Make sure you strike fully threw the Pixie flesh, once the spear reaches threw my chest then you have struck my heart and I will die in an instant." Elizabeth said.

She had hundreds of tears falling from her face, all the Fairies blinked shocked, she wanted to die?

But just as Nyx aimed the spear to strike her, someone screamed.

"STOP DON'T!" ? screamed.

Nyx stopped and every Fairy turned to the voice, even Elizabeth raised her head. It was their youngest member, Felicity. She flew away from the others and landed before Elizabeth, staring at her long and hard.

Elizabeth blinked and shook, why won't this Fairy let her die?

Felicity flew around her and stared long and hard at her wings, they were still black on the outside, white coming in as the next colour and grey in the middle, but the grey was slowly spreading further out and pushing the black out of the wings.

"Felicity, what is the meaning of this? This is a Pixie one of our deadliest enemies." Tinkerbell asked shocked.

But Felicity didn't let that phase her, "Don't kill Elizabeth, please your highness."

"But why? She is a Pixie and is out to destroy all Fairies in our community, what right has she got to live?" Redleaf the minister of autumn asked her.

"What right do we have to kill her for who she is? Has any Fairy been killed by her or harmed?" Felicity asked.

"No... but that doesn't excuse who she is." Another Fairy shouted out.

"That is true, but look closely to her wings. I've read in the Pixie hollow legend about this type of wings. Most Pixies have completely black wings, representing their evil, destructive, heartless and killing nature. They dress in either black, white or gray and attack anything and anyone coming across them. But look at her? She is dressed in a white long dress with pink ribbons in, she has big black wings on the outside, white coming in as the next colour and gray in the centre. Judging by her face I take it she is about a week old, and at a week old normally Pixies have already developed their wings to black, showing them to be evil and heartless, she hasn't so she is still to some parts good." Felicity explained.

But Nyx didn't let that little detail phase her, "So? If we kill her now then we will prevent another killer to walk around the planet."

"No. Killing her won't make it any righter then her creation destroying us. If we maybe teach her about friends, friendship, helping out others and be kind to her then maybe she could turn into a good Pixie." Felicity continued.

The Queen blinked, she raised her hand and looked down at Elizabeth. Elizabeth stared up at her and shook.

"Elizabeth? Is everything Felicity just told us the truth?" Queen Clarion asked.

Elizabeth raised her head, "Yes your highness. She has not spoken the untruth. Everything has happened as she said."

There was a long pause, Felicity didn't leave Elizabeth's side as she stared at the Queen, it was after all her word that would seal Elizabeth's faith.

"We will not have her killed. Take her instead to prison. We will keep her there alive until your family comes back over, then you are to be released back to them unharmed." Queen Clarion declared.

Almost all the Fairies in Pixie hollow looked disused by that decision, but Felicity was over joy. Elizabeth smiled back to her and nodded her head.

"Wait though, Felicity seeing as you have taken a keen interest in her, you are to be assigned her guardian and caretaker." The Queen said.

Felicity nodded her head. Even though she wished she could keep Elizabeth in her home, she then noticed it would be far to small for her, so the prison it was.

* * *

As the court was dissolved, Felicity flew with Elizabeth to the prison, she was asked to stand in a center and spread her wings as far out as she could, then some more Fairies flew down and flew around Elizabeth, with their magic they created a big enough cell that Elizabeth could stand fully up and lie down again.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said looking back to Felicity.

Elizabeth then sat down and Felicity stared at her, the dress was now a tad bit dirty, and she heard a sigh coming from this Pixie.

"Um... so Elizabeth do you need anything now?" Felicity asked.

Elizabeth turned back to her and shook her head, "No I had a big meal before my family decided to fly out to here. Where they just abandoned me."

"I'm sorry, you must be missing them terribly." Felicity said looking down.

"Not as much as I first thought. Life as a Pixie is hard and complicated, if you stand out amongst them, like I do, then you are being insulted and beaten left right and centre. Ever since I was born, like you said a week ago, I was looked down for being strange. My own 'mother' or the female creature that I am forced to know as a mother, has never shown me a tad bit of kindness. She showed me a pit which we are forced to call home, and glared at me as I found a pink ribbon and styled my costume." Elizabeth explained.

Felicity nodded, "Ok... um... ah I have an idea. Is it ok if I leave you here for a while on your own?"

"I'm sure to cope, um... why may I ask?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"I'll show you once I'm back. I'll be back in 2 days time, I promise. Well, good night." Felicity said.

She gave Elizabeth a hug, Elizabeth blinked as she saw the small Fairy fly away. As she smiled Elizabeth watched the sun set over the Fairy valley, but her family didn't return.

For the first time in her life, Elizabeth slept very well, dreaming about Felicity and how kind she was to her.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. So the two have meet up now. What has just gone threw Felicity's mind?"


	4. Chapter 04 The Friendship is established

Chapter 04 The Friendship is established

Quanktumspirit: "This is another excellent chapter. Please review."

* * *

Elizabeth was left alone to think, the pixies and fairies were enemies? Why didn't she know? Despite this, she wanted to be friends with Felicity. That would mean starting a secret friendship, would she dare? Elizabeth nodded and decided to do it.

As she had decided she will have her first real friend, she thought back to the race she was forced to know of as her 'family'.

She has now been locked up for 2 days, and not one of the Pixies had returned, to fight for her freedom or sent a search party out to locate her again and report back to her mother.

'Does my mother even love me? Does my father or anyone in my Pixie colony love me? I don't think so, I am just one more pixie to work for the head pixie and be enslaved by them... why are we all so different? Why can't we be friends with the Fairies?' Elizabeth asked herself upset.

She curled up tighter and continued to cry.

During the two days that she waited for Felicity to return she saw a different Fairy coming to her with food and water.

She thanked them very kindly and ate carefully, then handed the plates, bowls, knives, forks, spoons and cups back without showing any sort of a threat.

What Elizabeth was also upset about is that the Fairies bringing her food didn't talk to her or asked how her day was. She was just seen as a 'pet' to be kept alive. Not worth sharing a 'hello' with.

'Well at least I have Felicity,' Elizabeth thought as she waited for her friend.

Hoping she wasn't forgotten.

* * *

Two days later, when Felicity came back, as promised, she handed Elizabeth her lunch. Elizabeth took the tray to see a sandwich, a salad, water and an apple.

"Thank you, Felicity." Elizabeth said, taking the tray.

Felicity sat down to talk to Elizabeth while the two ate. Felicity had a look of worry on her face. Elizabeth, being the kind pixie she was, noticed.

"What's the matter?" Elizabeth asked her guardian.

Felicity sighed before speaking.

"The council won't let you go unless you can prove you won't hurt us." Felicity explained.

Elizabeth nodded, "Makes sence. My own presence could be deemed a dangerous threat to your kind. The war between the Pixies and Fairies have existed since we were created."

"That is correct. But how are you going to prove it?" Felicity asked her.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulder, "No idea, but I will give it my all."

Felicity then had an idea, seeing this as a golden opportunity, she turned to Felicity with a question.

"Would you like to be friends? It would ease the tention between us and maybe as well the tention between the Fairies and Pixies." Elizabeth sugested.

Felicity smiled and nodded before hugging Elizabeth. However, there was one thing holding them back. Their species.

"But, we're supposed to be enemies. Our species are." Felicity said.

"So, our friendship will be a secret. As long as you promise me not to tell anyone I promise to keep it a secret as well." Elizabeth explained.

This made Felicity smile and she nodded her head.

"Let's be friends then." Felicity said.

"Faithful friends forever." Elizabeth said.

Once that was decided, they pulled in for another hug. As they pulled back, Elizabeth had an idea.

"Say Felicity, now that we have made our friendship stand, can we make it officially?" Elizabeth offered.

Felicity blinked a bit, "How?"

"Well, I've seen some humans having a sort of band on their hands, and call it a 'friendship bracelet', how about we make one as well, but keep it hidden under our long sleeves. If we look at them we are then thinking about each other." Elizabeth offered.

"Sure. 'll drop by the Tinker workshop and see if I can find something to use." Felicity said.

Elizabeth nodded, "And I'll see if I can find something in here. See you in a bit at sun down."

Felicity nodded her head.

* * *

Felicity flew away from the prison cells and flew up to the Tinker work shop. She knew one Fairy there, Tinkerbell who was obsessed with lost things, she works there almost all the time.

Felicity knocked on the door where she knew Tinkerbell's workshop was. And true to her guess, she heard various rattle and banging in there.

Tinkerbell flew to the door and opened it.

"Hu? Oh Felicity, welcome. What's wrong?" Tinkerbell asked as she was burning something.

Felicity scratched over her ear, she couldn't tell Tinkerbell about her forming a secret friendship, so she decided to go with a fashion way.

"Well Tinkerbell, I saw something on a piece of paper, and I would like to re-create it. May I try?" Felicity asked her.

Felicity showed Tinkerbell the sketch she has made during her trip up, it was of two amulets, with a picture inside it and when combined at the other end you could read the words 'best friends' on it.

Tinkerbell smiled, "Good idea, I have a few scrap metal pieces, if you need any help I'll help you."

"Thank you and yes, I'm not that good in mining." Felicity said.

Tinkerbell nodded her head, together they melted some old golden pieces, Tinkerbell held onto the metal piece as Felicity was taught to hammer against it with all her strength.

Once it was flat, she took a sharp metal long piece, and cut it into a heart shape, then split it in two. As the form was complete Tinkerbell pulled a thin piece form the tops of both and managed to create a second duplicate.

She connected a handle of some sort and Felicity could open and close them easily, then she wrote on it: Best Friends. One half had: Be Frie written on, and the second half had st nds. So once connected the words 'Best Friends' could be read.

Once everything was in place she hammered it down. And then the necklace was finished.

"There, sorry, but I have some more orders to complete, see you soon Felicity." Tinkerbell said and went back to her plans.

"Will do. Thank you Tinkerbell." Felicity said, but before she could leave Tinkerbell looked up.

"Oh and Felicity, me and the 'gang' would like to go together on a tour flight, with the threat of Pixies over our heads we all want to scout together the areas off to make sure none of the other four seasons have been damaged or anything like that." Tinkerbell said.

Felicity nodded, but then she stopped and giggled, "And you get to see your twin sister: Periwinkle again in the Winter season. Oh my aren't you slick Tinkerbell."

Tinkerbell blushed, "That is not the reason, I'm just concerned."

"Sure and sure you are." Felicity said.

Ever since Tinkerbell has found her twin sister Periwinkle, they both have not wasted any opportunity to be together, they were even tighter then the best of friends Felicity has ever seen.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Brilliant. Please review. Will Elizabeth ever get home? And can their friendship stand together?"


	5. Chapter 05 The Golden Apples

Chapter 05 The golden apples

Quanktumspirit: "6 ideas in one chapter. Please review and thank you jubileena for coming up with them. :)"

* * *

As Felicity reached her home she sat down, using a pencil she started sketching out an idea for hers and Elizabeth's friendship necklace. She formed it to be a heart, with each side carried by a necklace. Then she wrote best friends on top of it.

As she was happy with the design she flew out of her home again, finding some scraps of golden metal Felicity flew to the mining shop of the Fairies, she started a fire, melted the metals, hammered them into a flat heart shape and then cut along it to form the heart stronger.

She poked into the top a hole so she and Elizabeth could wear it around their necks, then Felicity cut some thin lines out of a vine she grew, as she braided them into the necklace band she smiled, this was perfect.

Just as she was putting the finishing touches on the design, Tinkerbell arrived at her home.

"Hey Felicity, are you coming?" Tinkerbell asked.

She was all set to go, Felicity nodded her head, she placed her necklace in a draw and promised herself she will give it to Elizabeth when she returns from her trip.

* * *

Exactly as Felicity had promised, she flew with the 'Tinker gang' over all the seasons.

First stop was the winter season. Tinkerbell was worried over her sister and her friends well-being. If the Pixies have caused this much destruction in the Autumn season then there is no telling what would happen with the others.

As they reached the winter woods, and all the Fairies in the fairy gang were dressed back in their winter clothes they flew in. And true to Tinkerbells worries, the winter woods were under mass repair.

As they found Lord Milory Tinkerbell bowed down to him.

"Lord Milory, was all this the work of the Pixies?" Tinkerbell asked the lord of winter.

Lord Milory, who just covered another tree with snow and gave a animal her winter fur back, turned back round to Tinkerbell. He nodded his head.

"Tink." Tinkerbell suddenly heard.

Everyone turned round, Periwinkle shot from her cave to her sister and embraced her. Tinkerbell hugged her back and the two set of twin wings glowed happy.

Tinkerbell let her sister go and looked her over, "Oh Periwinkle, I was so worried. Are you hurt?"

"No Tink, I'm alright. But a lot of the winter Fairies have to work overtime now, those Pixies have blasted all the animals and forced them to wear summer furs again. We are all under a lot of stress to hold the winter season together." Periwinkle explained.

"I'm so sorry. Can we some how help?" Felicity asked.

But Periwinkle shook her head, "No we got it covered, check the other seasons though, I don't think the Pixies were to kind too them either."

"Will do, you stay save dear." Tinkerbell said.

Periwinkle nodded her head, she and Tinkerbell embraced each other one more time, before the gang decided to check the Spring season next.

As the Tinkerbell gang reached the spring season the disaster has also unfolded here.

Hundreds of spring animals were all in a panic, nothing was sorted or organised, flowers were blossoming far to fast and fruit were starting to ripe at the wrong time.

The Spring Fairies ushered them on and said they will sort themselves out as fast as possible, but that the Pixies should be captured and sentenced to death, this was just a complete disaster.

Next they decided to check the Summer Season over, this was also a complete mess, there was a massive storm blowing in the summer section and hundreds of trees were in flames threw the heat, and with the ever reoccurring wind the fire was not manageable.

All the Summer Fairies could do was keep the animals safe underground and help with some late births.

Tinkerbell and the others felt very ashamed that they could do nothing against this mess. They asked the Summer Fairies where the Pixies were now, but they were told that the Pixies had flown further north, towards the autumn section, and then suddenly vanished.

As the Tinker gang returned to the autumn section everyone reported to the Queen at once. Felicity saw this as her golden opportunity and vanished as quickly as she could from the Tinker gang, she had some one to visit.

All the Autumn Fairies flew to every square ince of the autumn woods to find the Pixies, but there was still no sign of them.

"I don't get it," Tinkerbell complained as she scanned over the entire forest.

"We have checked all the seasons over, every one of them, but we have not tracked one Pixie down, except for Elizabeth who is sitting in captivity, how can the Pixies just vanish like that?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Well you know the Pixies," Vidia said as she sat on a branch with her feet crossed, "They have the ultimate power to make themselves invisible and vanish right before once eyes."

Rosetta then looked around herself, "Hey anyone know where Felicity has vanished off to? Again?"

"Any bet that she is back with that captive Pixie Elizabeth?" Iridessa said.

All the Fairies nodded their heads. So true.

* * *

Indeed, Felicity flew back to the prison cells, exactly as she had promised. She finds her friend Elizabeth standing in a inc of her own dung and she was shocked.

"Elizabeth!" Felicity said shocked.

She flew to a small waterfall not to far and started washing and cleaning her friend up. She scrubbed and cleaned her friend up and hugged her then.

"I'm... I'm so sorry that I left you for so long." Felicity said shaking.

Elizabeth blinked her tears back, she embraced her friend tighter and shook in her heart break. Before calming her speeding heart down Elizabeth backed away and smiled weakly at Felicity.

"Its... its ok Felicity. Just the other Fairies have noticed my problem, but they haven't bothered to report it or take care of it." Elizabeth explained.

Felicity bowed her head down, "I can tell. I will try and be here for you every day."

Elizabeth nodded her head. Felicity quickly flew to several buckets, she filled them with water, got some leaves and flowers, then brewed them together in some gunky contents.

Once it had hardened a bit she handed Elizabeth the waters and her mixture, Elizabeth smelt Felicity's contents, it was the smell of roses, she smiled and nodded.

The cage was unbreakable for Elizabeth, but that doesn't mean magic can't be used around it, Elizabeth used the mixture as some form of soap, as her entire body was covered in 2 inces of foam and jell, Felicity blasted at her with at least 2 litters of water to wash the soap back off her.

Whiles Elizabeth was being dried by some wind, Felicity washed and scrubbed her dress clean, as that was perfect Elizabeth got back dressed and sowed her ribbon back inside it.

"Thank you so much Felicity, this feels much better." Elizabeth said smiling.

Felicity nodded her head, "Your welcome. And you look much better as well."

Elizabeth blushed and sat back down in her clean cell. She hung her head as tears started to build up. Felicity took her hands and held them tight.

"Don' worry Elizabeth, I will never turn my back on you." Felicity said trying to lift the mood a bit.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, she was handed a small comm and she combed her hair down and straight again, as it was finished she handed them back and sat down again, trying to calm herself down a bit.

After breathing and shaking a bit, Felicity couldn't take the silence any more. She shook and bowed her head down, as her tears stained the floor.

"Please... please Elizabeth, please forgive me that I couldn't be there. I didn't mean it to get out of control." Felicity said whiles shaking.

Elizabeth shook as well, she cried quietly and looked back up to her friend.

"I don't blame you Felicity. I blame the other Fairies, they could see that I was unwell and needed attention and they did nothing. I know if you were to look over me I would be treated like a true friend. You've always helped me in my greatest need." Elizabeth explained.

Felicity blushed and nodded, "I will always be there for you Elizabeth."

Just as Elizabeth mentioned 'friend' Felicity remembered something else she forgot.

"Oh... I have here something for you Elizabeth." Felicity said.

She got a wrapped up package and handed it to the prisoner, Elizabeth blinked as she accepted the parcel carefully and looked to Felicity. She just nodded to the Pixie to open it.

Elizabeth opened the parcel and smiled, but then her smile turned a bit to a frown.

"What is this?" Elizabeth asked her.

Felicity smiled and picked the locket up, "The humans call it 'a friendship necklace'. I saw several humans wear this around the world, whenever I go with the Tinker gang to the main land. And I thought, since we both are friends, how about we wear one."

Elizabeth blushed a bit, the necklace was each a golden colour, when combined across it was written 'Best Friends'. Felicity took one end which now stood: 'Be Frie' and hung it around her neck, then she hung the second half of it around Elizabeths neck, with the words 'st nds'.

"There. Now we each will always have a part of each other." Felicity said smiling at Elizabeth.

She blushed and nodded, but then an idea passed threw her mind, "Hey, thank you so much Felicity. Um... can you come closer again, but keep your eyes closed."

Felicity blinked and nodded her head, she moved back closer to the bars, and closed her eyes, she had nothing to fear from Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled warmly at her friend, then she bent over to her... and kissed her.

Felicity shot her eyes open at that short kiss, quickly she pulled back and burned bright red.

"Elizabeth? What was that about?" Felicity asked shocked.

Elizabeth turned bright red, "Well I've formed now between us a magic ritual, now we can feel what the other is feeling. In the past few days, before you returned I was very lonely and sick, I could have died. But now if you can feel what I feel you will be alerted if something was missing me."

Felicity blinked, "Ok, but how will I know?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, she picked up a pin from her hair and cut a bit at her wrist.

"Ouch... what- ah I see. Ok but stop it now Elizabeth, that really hurt." Felicity said as she held her wrist.

Elizabeth nodded her head, she placed the sharp blade back down and bandaged both wrists.

"I'm sorry Felicity, I was just showing you that it works." Elizabeth explained.

Felicity smiled back, "Its alright. Um Elizabeth, can I ask you another question? About you being a pixie?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Sure I might as well tell you all I know."

"Where do you think your family has disappeared off to? If they would truly care for you wouldn't they have returned by now to find you?" Felicity asked.

Elizabeth blinked, "I actually have no idea. Maybe the Queen would know. All I know about us Pixies is that we work with stones and 99.9% of them are heartless. Most wear bland clothes and we live in stoned pits."

Felicity nodded her head, "Stay here, I'll get Queen Clarion and maybe she could explain it to us."

Elizabeth nodded her head, not that she could go anywhere quickly. Felicity left her again and flew up to her Queen, seeing as Queen Clarion was the oldest and wisest Fairy in all of Pixie hollow it seemed natural that she might know a think or two about Pixies.

* * *

As Felicity reached Queen Clarion the Queen was bent over a plan that showed all of Pixie hollow and the 4 seasons, with black pin markers she has pined of various sections of the kingdom.

"Um, Queen Clarion, may I have a word with you?" Felicity asked the Queen.

Queen Clarion looked up from the plan and smiled at Felicity, "Of course dear, come sit down and tell me of your worries."

"Well your highness. I was wondering about the captive Pixie, Elizabeth. I have been looking out for her now for 3 days, but why haven't her family returned to get her back yet? If they ever cared for their daughter?" Felicity asked.

"Oh... um well Felicity, there is still some things you don't know about Pixies... um... I think it is best if I would explain it to Elizabeth as well. I believe that is her name." Queen Clarion said.

Felicity blinked, "Yes your highness, but why?"

"Well knowing she is about a week old, now almost 3 weeks it is only natural that she should know more about her race. Come." Queen Clarion explained.

She flew for the first time, since Elizabeth's capture back to the prison cell where Elizabeth was held.

* * *

As Queen Clarion and Felicity reached the cell Elizabeth managed to make herself a bit more presentable.

Not only were Queen Clarion and Felicity now with her, but 3 scout Fairies were there to make sure nothing would happen to the Queen during her visit.

As Elizabeth saw her she grew a bit red, the Queen was as always a true beauty to be seen, she felt very filthy in her white seedless dress and pink ribbon.

As the Queen was on the other side of Elizabeth's cage, Elizabeth bowed down to her.

"Queen Clarion I take it? Welcome your highness." Elizabeth said smiling a bit to make herself seem less fearful.

Queen Clarion nodded and noticed the fear in the Pixies voice, "Elizabeth of the Pixie colony Red leave I take it?"

"Yes your highness," Elizabeth said almost starting to cry.

Why was the highest of all Fairies here with her now? Was she planning on sentencing her to death? All because they hate Pixies and the Pixies hated the Fairies?

Elizabeth started to shake as she cried, huge tears streamed down her face, Queen Clarion raised an eyebrow at the sudden break down the young Pixie was having.

"Elizabeth don't worry, we will not harm you. I was just going to explain something to you." Queen Clarion spoke to her in her soft mother caring voice.

Elizabeth looked back up and stared at the golden Queen, "Hu? Explain? Why?"

"Well Elizabeth, you have been now the Fairies captive for a week. And your family still hasn't shown up to save you. I am afraid to tell you that they all have moved on to the winter season and are in their hibernation sleep. That will last up to 3 months with the Pixies. Then after the 3 months they have 4 months of spring to go threw and another 3 months of summer. Then once they reached the first starting month of autumn, that is when they will return to the autumn woods to cross threw back into winter for 2 months and the circle of the Pixies life continues onwards. So I'm afraid to tell you, but you have to stay with us for the 10 months that they have to circle round, there is no way around the speed of time." Queen Clarion explained.

"10 months? But... but I will die by then. My wings are already growing stiff and I can't move them about the cage to much without causing it to sway and making me sea sick." Elizabeth said as she grew more upset.

Queen Clarion still continued to smile, "I am aware of that, so Elizabeth Red leave I have a proposition for you."

"A what?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"An idea," Felicity explained to her friend, she looked back to the Queen and nodded her head.

"Well, seeing as you have managed to make Felicity your friend, if you can prove to Pixie hollow that you A) will not harm or attack us, B) not disturb any of us during our working routine and C) not steal any of our Pixie dust, then you may be released from the cage and can fly about Pixie hollow as our guest. During the 10 months you could move in with Felicity. But if you break any of the 3 laws I placed out then you are to be sent straight back to the cage. Am I understood?" Queen Clarion asked her.

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled, "Yes, yes your highness. Thank you. I will do whatever it takes to prove to Pixie hollow that I am no longer a danger."

Queen Clarion nodded her head and Elizabeth was final released from the cage. The first thing she did was bow again to the Queen and then embrace Felicity properly.

"Come I have much to show you." Felicity said happy.

She grabbed her friend by her hand and the two flew for the first time in ages back out to Pixie hollow.

Queen Clarion smiled after the two and flew back to attend to her royal duties.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	6. Chapter 06 Meet Dyan a Pixie protector

Chapter 06 Meet Dyan a Pixie protector

Quanktumspirit: "Another grand chapter. Please review."

* * *

Once Felicity and Elizabeth finished with the tour, Felicity took Elizabeth to her home. Felicity was actually surprised that Elizabeth fit inside. Elizabeth fell asleep on the couch and Felicity left to meet up with her friends.

Felicity flew to the Tinkerbell gang, who were eating. Felicity ordered some food and sat down with her friends.

"Hi, Felicity." Tinkerbell said.

"Hi." Felicity replied.

"How are you doing?" Fawn asked.

"Fine, I just took Elizabeth to my home." Felicity said, happily.

She was met with whispers. Felicity noticed the others had worry and concern written over their faces.

"What?" Felicity asked.

"We can't trust Elizabeth." Rosetta replied.

This took Felicity by shock.

"Why not?" Felicity inquired.

Vidia sighed before speaking. "She's a pixie, we can't trust pixies."

Felicity sighed before getting a telepathic message from Elizabeth. She got her food, before flying away.

Felicity flew home to see Elizabeth with a fully grown hawk. Elizabeth was petting the hawk.

"Can we keep it?" Elizabeth asked.

Felicity stood there with her mouth open. Before she could respond, she noticed that the hawk was about to attack. Felicity pushed Elizabeth out of the way as the hawk started flying.

The two had to fly, quickly, in order to stop it from causing any damage. The hawk, however, was too fast for them. It was to the point where the scout fairies had to be called in. The hawk put up a great fight, but they were angry. The hawk had ruined pixie hollow. The fairies had to redo their work.

"Sorry." Elizabeth said, turning to Felicity.

Other fairies looked at Elizabeth, they were angry. Queen Clarion flew down to them.

"What happened?" Queen Clarion asked.

Elizabeth stepped forward. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to make a new friend."

"Elizabeth Red leave of the Pixie tribe. You were released and welcomed into Pixie hollow under the condition that you won't attack us. Bringing a hawk into our realms is a sign of attacking. I'm afraid that we have no choice but to sentence you to permanent imprisonment." Queen Clarion declared.

All the Fairies nodded and glared at her furious. Some shouted that she should just be sentenced to death. Others just down right hated her.

"STOP!" Some one suddenly screamed, and it wasn't Felicity.

Everyone turned round, at the entrance to Pixie hollow stood another Pixie, she was dressed in a tight green suit, had a spear in her hand and short raven black hair. Her eyes glared as she flew to Elizabeth's side and then bowed down, pulling Elizabeth with her.

"What? Who are you and how dare you enter Pixie hollow as well?" Queen Clarion asked mad, she didn't have time for this.

This new Pixie rose back up and looked right to the Queen. "Your highness, I apologise for my sudden interruption into this ceremony. My name is Dyan of the Pixie colony Red leave. The same colony Elizabeth was born into."

"Ok Dyan, what have you got to say to Elizabeth's defence? She is a reckless endangerment to our Fairy lives." The Queen stated.

All the Fairies nodded their heads. The same as this Dyan.

Dyan nodded and faced the Queen heads on, "I have to agree... sadly. But your highness, you can't forget that Elizabeth is about four weeks old from today, she still has much to learn about Fairies, Pixies and the lives we all lead. She just saw this hawk and as the hawk seemed 'cute' and kind to her she thought this would be a nice new friend, not knowing of the dangers the hawk would represent to you Fairies."

Elizabeth blinked, could this Dyan read thoughts? That was exactly what she was thinking.

But the Queen was still mad, "It shows how unripe she is. If it wasn't a promise to Felicity that we shouldn't have Elizabeth executed on the spot as she entered Pixie hollow then she would not cause us all these sufferings."

"Killing Elizabeth isn't making it any righter then her bringing in an entire army of Hawks to have your merciless hearts ripped form your bodies!" Dyan snapped very, very mad. "Haven't any of you Fairies ever done one mistake, but still granted clemency? Just by looking at two Fairies I can tell you have shown the mercy."

Everyone was silence, who?

Dyan turned herself fully around and pointed first to Tinkerbell, "Tinkerbell for example did four wrong doings in her life as far as I can tell. One she denied her destiny and chased after another, two she destroyed the moon stone and made out of the broken pieces a new one, three she crossed the autumn boarder into the winter section and four she made contact with the human world and revealed to them who she is as well as writing with a young girl a scrap book about Fairies. Yet every time you all turned a blind eye and allowed her to live on. The second Fairy, Fawn, she brought into Pixie hollow the first hawk and that baby hawk caused chaos as well, then she defended the NeverLand Beast and he saved all of Pixie hollow. Both Fairies were granted the right to live on. The same rights should be given to Elizabeth."

Tinkerbell and Fawn bowed their heads down, all the Fairies felt a mighty guilt sting in their chests. Elizabeth still stayed bowed and shivered with fear.

The Queen sighed, of course all of Pixie hollow remembers those events. They were not nice, and Dyan seemed to be right, Elizabeth is just a frightened child.

"Can..." The Queen was about to say, but then stopped as she had the attention of Elizabeth and Dyan, "Can you guarantee us, Dyan that Elizabeth, your guarding child, will learn from her mistakes and not repeat them?"

Dyan shook her head, "I'm sorry Queen Clarion, but no. I can't guaranty that Elizabeth won't cause any more destruction or chaos... but I can prevent it. If you give us the permission to perform a ritual to guard over her."

"Do what you must." Queen Clarion said.

Dyan nodded her head, she asked the Queen to fly away from the centre and placed Elizabeth square in the centre, the Fairies all backed away and Felicity watched Elizabeth and Dyan. Dyan had Elizabeth bowing down to her and her black and white wings extended on the floor. As if she was worshipping Dyan.

Dyan climbed on top of Elizabeth and extended her raven black wings. Her entire body then glowed a silvery shine and she consumed herself and Elizabeth in that glow.

"Mammot, pramoth, guardon, Elizabeth helpo, Dyan promo." Dyan muttered under her breath.

Elizabeth felt Dyan's spirit leave her and enter her in return.

Elizabeth shivered as she spoke out the same words, almost: "Mammot, pramoth, guardon, Dyan helpo, Elizabeth okano."

They both glowed a silver and golden shine before the light vanished.

Dyan nodded and climbed off Elizabeth, "There. We have performed now a spiritual connection to each other. I will be her half subconscious and warn her of the upcoming dangers she is to face. Elizabeth, promise me you will listen and follow my instructions I will send."

Elizabeth hung her head, "I promise Dyan. Thank you for coming to my defence and guarding over me in this way. I'm sorry that you have to fly so many millions of miles just to get to me."

"Its alright. That's what a Pixie guardian is supposed to do. Oh and for your update Elizabeth, our colony has just reached the Spring section, our hibernation time is over and you still have to wait another 7 months before we reach the autumn section again. Your life time clock within you has stopped, so you won't age another day until you've reached the winter woods." Dyan explained.

"So how old are you?" Felicity asked her.

Dyan smiled back at her, "I'm 2 years old, so I flew this clock around twice and this is my third visit to the autumn woods. If an emergency visit is counted I would be 3 years old."

Felicity nodded her head, Elizabeth hung her head again, but Dyan just embraced her.

"Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end. Sorry, but I have to head back to our colony, and Elizabeth, listen to your mind, it will help you survive." Dyan instructed.

Elizabeth nodded her head and the Fairy colonies watched Dyan fly back towards the spring section, heading at full speed threw the autumn and threw the winter, back into spring.

As she vanished Elizabeth still felt a bit scared. But the warmth that her family will return soon, filled her heart up with happiness.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "There we have Dyan, a new Pixie in the story. Please review."


	7. Chapter 07 The plan is working

Chapter 07 The plan is working

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

After that weird encounter with Dyan, Elizabeth felt a bit more worried. She didn't know if it would work. The other Fairies still stood around her and Queen Clarion looked back over too her.

"What has she just done to you? Turned you into a Spy to spy on us all?" Queen Clarion asked her.

"No your highness, she is warning me of the upcoming dangers, but I still don't understand how. I feel like always, just a bit more worried." Elizabeth explained.

Felicity smiled and embraced her, "Well at least we know you have a new friend waiting for you at the Spring section and I'm sure is just to happy to get to know you further."

Elizabeth blushed and nodded her head, "True, and like I said your highness, I'm sorry for the destruction I caused. I'll try and help out in fixing the homes again to each Fairies wishes."

"That's a good idea. Ok. And after the last house is repaired we all should have a massive feast together. As one colony, including our guest of honour Elizabeth. Oh also, Felicity, after the repairing works, take Elizabeth back to your home and fix her a nice dress together." Queen Clarion declared.

Felicity nodded her head, "Will do and thank you your highness."

With that Queen Clarion vanished from the spot attend her other royal duties. And as she said so was it done.

Elizabeth flew with Felicity to the biggest destruction part, which was a bridge in the realm, three big logs have been damaged, with her strength Elizabeth managed to take them out and replace them whiles fixing them back together with strings.

The Fairies smiled and thanked her. Next came the house repairs, several of them were just twigs gathering and with a mixture of mud and leaves, as they all looked perfect they flew to Tinkerbells house, which was the tea pot... well what's left of it.

Tinkerbell was bent over the shattered pot and weeping her heart out, Vidia, Rosetta, Silvermist Fawn, Iridessa and Zarina were all there trying to comfort her.

"This was my beautiful home, the place of a truly born Tinker... and now it's gone for good." Tinkerbell wept.

Vidia saw Elizabeth approach, "This is all your fault Pixie, thanks to your reckless endangerment Tinkerbell is heart broken."

"I know," Elizabeth said as she flew down to the pieces, "It just needs to be stuck back together again."

"Oh and how genius?" Iridessa asked mad. "It is just pieces."

Tinkerbell looked to Elizabeth, she seemed to be looking around the area and then, picking up a small cup she flew with Felicity away from the damaged tea pot.

"Elizabeth what are you doing?" Felicity asked.

"Watch." Elizabeth explained. "One time a stone broke back home, and the Pixies fixed it back together with this substance, a bit of herz mixed in with some sand and water, that creates a strong glue that can stick almost anything together, but also stinks of trees for a couple of days."

"I know, it's called sap." Felicity explained.

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Correct."

Elizabeth finished the sticky substance, then she instructed for the Tinkerbell gang to hold various pieces together, she coated the inside and outside of Tinkerbells house with the Sap.

As the last piece was coated in the substance, the warm sun cooked the pot and it grew hard. Elizabeth nodded to Tinkerbell to enter her home again and place her furniture back inside it.

True to Elizabeth's word, Tinkerbell's house was as good as new, she breath in the seance and it smelled like a tree. She smiled and flew back outside.

"Everything is back to how it used to be," She cheered.

The Tinkerbell gang applauded and Felicity embraced Elizabeth. Elizabeth took the hug in and smiled happy.

"I did something good?" She asked.

"You did very good." Rosetta cheered.

"Thank you." Tinkerbell cheered.

Elizabeth suddenly froze in her flight as she heard some one else.

'You are thriving to perfection Elizabeth. The Fairies are all starting to trust you.' Elizabeth heard.

She smiled towards the sun and nodded her head, 'I can tell. Is this actually against what we Pixies are supposed to be?'

'Very. But if this keeps you out of jail then continue.' Dyan replied back to her. 'And good luck.'

"Hey Elizabeth, would you like to take a break now? We all could go too the Fairy café together." Vidia suggested.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Sure thanks guys."

The 'Tinkerbell gang' flew with Elizabeth and Felicity too the newly built Fairy café. After the roof was replaced the shop was back in business.

Since Elizabeth was too big to actually fit inside the café the gang occupied a tree branch outside with her.

Tinkerbell ordered for the gang a tea pot filled with Kamilla tea, some soft leaves brewed into a hot substance. Rosetta chose as well some strawberries to eat along with it. As the food was placed out everyone shared it out.

Elizabeth took the small tea cup carefully and the small tart. This actually looked cute. She tried them both and smiled, they both managed to hit the spot.

Whiles the Tinker gang discussed various protecting ways to protect Fairy woods from the Pixies further, Elizabeth stayed in perfect stand still, not moving a muscle out of fear that she would shake the café up or damage the table and scare the Fairies further.

"I'd say we use each of our powers to drive the Pixies along the edge of our autumn woods and chase them faster threw into the winter section." Fawn suggested.

Tinkerbell nodded her head, "Good idea, that would stop them destroying our home town."

"True." Felicity said, but she then shook her head. "But we can't do it for this season."

The Tinker gang looked to her confused.

Vidia was livid, "What do you mean 'we can't do it for this season?' Do you want us all to work our fingers to the bones to repair Pixie hollow all over again?"

"No that's not what I mean." Felicity said and looked over to Elizabeth, "What I meant to say was that we still have to give the Pixies Elizabeth back. Like Dyan has explained it to us, Elizabeth's time clock inside of her has stopped, she has to cross into the winter season and back into spring to become a year old and then continue developing. If we keep her here then she will never be back together with her family again."

Elizabeth nodded her head, "True. Not that anyone, apart from Dyan, will be missing me. They all are far to focused in mining underground and creating pit falls as homes. My home town is not as lovely as Pixie hollow."

"Can you describe us your home?" Silvermist asked.

The Tinker gang nodded and looked towards her. Elizabeth blushed a bit as she closed her eyes and flash backs to her home town came to her mind.

"Well, the Pixie home town I was born into is just beyond the tulips field. We Pixies are actually born out of a tulip on certain days. When we emerge the first Pixie that finds us is proclaimed our mother or father depending on their genders. They then fly with the Pixie to his or her hole that is known as a home and then we are left alone. We have to make all our own clothes, and then we go underground to work in the mines. The Pixies bring out coal, diamonds, herz and other valuable minerals from the ground up. The coal is used over fires to mind gold, silver, bronze and other elements to different shapes and forms." Elizabeth explained.

Felicity was amazed. "Wow, despite being a few days old, you have learned all that Elizabeth?"

"More like I was forced to learn it. Our world is so Gray and boring I'm surprised the Pixies just continue with it for such a long time." Elizabeth said.

The others nodded.

But then Tinkerbell had and idea, "Hey Elizabeth, from everything you have learned in Pixie hollow, how about you inform your colony about it. Then maybe they will evolve further then just mining diamonds and gold from the ground. Maybe they could restore the underground cities."

"Yeah maybe. But for that I have to wait until they return from Spring back into autumn. Until then I have much to learn." Elizabeth said and nodded her head.

The other Pixies nodded their heads. After they finished and the last house was fixed all the Fairies returned to their new homes.

Elizabeth flew with Felicity back to her home. There the two friends changed their dresses to a party dress. Felicity changed her dress to a long dark green leave dress and a moss furred scarf. A bit like a feather scarf on a celebrity.

Elizabeth took a large leave, cut it to fit herself and sowed a few red berries into the dress. It fitted her perfectly.

"Wow... Elizabeth, you look cute." Felicity said smiling.

But then she snapped her fingers, taking a few flamingo pink feathers she sowed them into the costume. Styling it even more handsome. And making a red feathers scarf for her as well.

Elizabeth blushed, the two then combed their hairs out and left them down. As all was ready Elizabeth turned a bit more red. She extended her hand and bowed to Felicity.

"May I accompany you to the Pixie hollow ball?" Elizabeth asked.

Felicity curtsied back, "I'd be honoured Miss Elizabeth."

The two friends chuckled and flew out of Felicity's home and to the Pixie ball.

* * *

The Pixie hollow ball was set up quickly and everyone was dressed in their best costumes ever.

Felicity saw the Tinker gang was there as well.

Vidia has dressed herself in a pure black dress, Rosetta had a light pink dress on, Periwinkle was there as well, dressed in a silver sparkling dress as well. Tinkerbell dressed in a green long dress made out of grass, Silvermist had a bright blue shimmering dress like a mermaids tail, Fawn was dressed in a dark brown dress, Iridessa had a black dress on as well and Zarina made her dress shimmer in hundreds of different colours, she just dived head first into her 'dust coloured collection and that way styled her costume.

Elizabeth blinked and smiled warmly to them, "Wow guys that is some amazing costumes you all have."

"Thank you Elizabeth. You look amazing as well." Silvermist said smiling.

Elizabeth blushed. Felicity smiled, they saw other Fairies fly in as well. And a Fairy band was set up practising a few vocals for the songs to come.

Some male fairies were around the place as well asking various female fairies to dance with them in a bit.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and every Pixie saw that the sun has just set. That was the cue for the fire flies to fly into small lanterns hanging around the place. The lanterns were various colours and then Queen Clarion floated in in her brilliance of a golden dress.

All the Fairies smiled and bowed down to her, even Elizabeth bowed down next to Felicity.

"I welcome all Fairies to our evening festival. I thank you that you all managed to come to this event of the full moon. As every Fairy knows the Full moon helps our pixie dust settle and charge up for the next 2 weeks in one night. So lets honour our brother moon as he guards over us and our lives before his sister Sun will rise." Queen Clarion called out.

Everyone applauded a bit and focused on the Queen again. She smiled and turned a little bit around facing all the Pixies around her. There were hundreds of fantastic costumes and festivity activities set up that she smiled that all that was managed in such a short time.

"Also we should thank a special Pixie here in our colony. Elizabeth, we thank you that you have managed to be here today and we hope you will continue thriving." The Queen said.

Elizabeth smiled and bowed a bit, "I must also thank all of you for forgiving me. I hope I didn't shake you all to much."

"Nah your alright Elizabeth, plus since the Hawk attack nothing bad has happened." Tinkerbell pointed out.

The other Pixies nodded and everyone applauded to Elizabeth, even Felicity.

"So let the festival continue." Queen Clarion declared.

Everyone roared up in applause and the Queen left the stage, various foods and drinks were shared out whiles a Fairy band was playing on stage.

Elizabeth noticed that after the food feast there were hundreds of Pixies around the place having various dances. She smiled and flew up to Felicity, before bowing down to her.

"May I have this dance Felicity?" Elizabeth asked.

Felicity smiled and curtsied in front of her friend. "I would be honoured."

Elizabeth chuckled and took her friends hand. As they both touched they listened out for the music, lucky it was just over and now a new song was playing: 'Where is the love' by the Black eyed peace. They chuckled and danced smoothly to the beats.

"This song actually fits to us Elizabeth." Felicity said smiling at her.

Elizabeth pulled her a bit away from the others, "What do you mean Felicity?"

"Well, whiles all the other Pixies still hold a small grudge against you... I... I'm starting to like this friendship with you." Felicity said turning a little pink.

Elizabeth felt her face heat up and her heart stop, 'What does she mean? She likes this friendship with me? Oh no... is she referring to... to love?'

Elizabeth started to shake a bit and quickly let Felicity go. "I... I'm sorry Felicity. But... but can I have a bit of time to think about this? I'll see if it then works that way out as well..."

Felicity blinked and blushed, "Of course. Just know I will never turn my back on you."

Elizabeth nodded her head, they returned to their dance and both friends turned a bit red. This was a howl new field of interests to explore.

* * *

As the party was over and everything was packed back away the Fairies returned to their beds.

Felicity watched as she saw her friend Elizabeth fly to a heigh cliff in Pixie hollow and sit on it. She held a stone in her hands and was hugging it to her chest. Tears were building up.

'I'm so sorry Elizabeth.' Felicity thought as she watched her friend burst in tears.

Instead of flying up to talk things out Felicity returned to her room and changed into her PJ's. She then slipped into her bed and curled around her.

* * *

With Elizabeth

Elizabeth looked back to the dark Pixie hollow. The party was over and everyone has packed everything away and returned to bed as well. As she was sure that Queen Clarion has turned in as well she stretched her massive wings out and flew to the far edge of Pixie hollow.

Not towards the winters edge, but the summers edge. She couldn't cross into the summer, but she could watch it.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and contacted Dyan again. As she opened her eyes Dyan stood at the summers edge, looking back towards her.

She acknowledged her friend and nodded towards her. Dyan nodded to and sat on a branch in the summer season.

"Hi Elizabeth. How was it today?" Dyan asked her.

Elizabeth felt tears build up, "It was lovely. The Fairies all had a massive party and I was Felicity's date."

Dyan looked at her worried, "Elizabeth? What happened at that ball? Being some ones date shouldn't make you so sad, you should be happy."

"I know that Dyan." Elizabeth said, "But... but as we danced, I felt as if that little forest Fairy has fixed my heart, from everyone I know she trusts me. She isn't holding a grudge against me and as we danced she was sending signs over that she might love me."

"Mmmmh, that is indeed a problem Elizabeth. So far don't overstretch your friendship towards her, appreciate her companionship and don't ask for more. How are your wings anyway?" Dyan asked her.

Elizabeth blinked, "My wings? They are fine."

Dyan gave her a straight look of annoyance and made Elizabeth turn herself around and stretch her wings out. Her breath was caught in her throat as she saw that Elizabeth's wings have completely vanished the black and the white and grey were remaining.

The white was edging out towards the grey and the grey was shrinking, making the white the almost dominant colour.

"This is not good." Dyan said shaking.

She pulled Elizabeth towards a pond, where the surface was as calm as a mirror.

Dyan gave her an annoyed look, "Look for yourself Elizabeth."

Elizabeth blinked and turned herself around, she saw her white dress, with the pink ribbons and her brown long hair, then she looked towards her wings.

"Oh no. My wings... they are turning white? And where is the black?" Elizabeth asked.

Dyan shook her head, "The black has vanished. But that is what makes us Pixies heartless and revengeful. You are now too kind to ever fall back into that pattern. Elizabeth... if you also lose the gray then there is no hope of returning home ever again. Try and hold yourself together."

Elizabeth nodded, Dyan had to go back home and Elizabeth flew to a tall branch. She collapsed on it and started to cry, everything was lost... everything.

Dyan looked back one more time to her friend and felt her spirit shatter, if Elizabeth was going to be a kind Pixie then she is surely going to be kicked out of their world and forced to stay with the Fairies. This was not good, and would she survive being a Fairy?

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Hihihihihi. Oh my, poor Elizabeth. What will the Fairy council say to that, and Felicity? Please review."


	8. Chapter 08 Confession of the feelings

Chapter 08 The confession of the feelings

 _ **Jubileena: Sorry, dear readers, I have been busy with school, but I am back now.**_

* * *

It was the next morning and Felicity was waking up to get ready for work. Elizabeth was still asleep. She kissed Elizabeth before leaving for work.

Once Elizabeth woke up, she decided to clean up after seeing the state of the house. It was a mess, clothes were all over the place, the floors were sticky, the house was dusty. Elizabeth shook her head and chuckled before heading into the closet.

Elizabeth soon came out changed, she wore a pink dress, a white apron, her hair was in a ponytail, and she was barefoot. She was ready to work. She started to fly around, there was a lot to do.

"Let's see. I'll start with the main areas." Elizabeth said to herself.

Elizabeth was soon at work in the living room. She had dusting, sweeping and mopping to do. She finished quickly. It was the same for the bathroom, Kitchen and her room.

There was one room left, Felicity's. Elizabeth was going to tidy it, just in case Felicity liked it. So, Elizabeth began dusting when she knocked a letter down. Elizabeth picked it up and put it in her room after seeing that the letter was addressed to her.

She sat down, and opened the letter, before reading it out loud.

"Dear Elizabeth Red leave, the months with you living in my home have been so far the most exciting time in my life. You are always around me and I can see you are learning more and more about our Pixie way of living. True, the time the hawk attacked us I was a bit cross with you as well as scared, but I never saw you as a threat. You are a fantastic person who has brought sunlight into my cold and gloomy world. Elizabeth, there are nights when I can hardly sleep because I always see you in my dreams, the days playing and working with you have been fantastic and you are learning a lot. You are very helpful, kind and cooperative. Whatever has to be done you help us in every way you can. And the day at the ball we both danced together... I actually wanted to tell you this there already. But I can't hide it any more. Elizabeth I've gained a huge crush on you. Would you like to be my girlfriend? I'll await your answer once I get back from my job. Yours truly, Felicity Pixie. XXX." Elizabeth read.

As she was done with the letter she hugged the letter and a huge smile spread across her mouth. She felt for the first time in ages her heart beating in her chest as her cheeks flushed pink.

When Felicity came home, she saw the newly cleaned house. Elizabeth was in her room, sewing. Felicity flew onto Elizabeth's bed.

"Hey." Felicity said.

"Hi." Was Elizabeth's response.

The two sat there in silence before Elizabeth spoke, her tone was soft and gentle.

"I got your letter, and I love you, too, Lissy." Elizabeth said.

Felicity smiled before Elizabeth gave her a warm, tender kiss. The two broke away and blushed, not sure of what to say.

"So... Elizabeth, could you think about being in a relationship with me?" Felicity asked nervously.

Elizabeth smiled at her very sweetly, "Sure Felicity. I would love to be your girlfriend? Should we go and get some lunch now?"

Felicity smiled and nodded her head, the two friends took each others hands and flew to the cafe again. There they had some fruits, and sunflower seeds to eat.

After lunch the two smiled, Felicity blushed and Elizabeth blinked, she had an idea. Before Felicity could leave with her Elizabeth scooped her girlfriend up and planted her first kiss upon her lips, blushing along the way.

* * *

Some where else deep in the forbidden forest of the summer section.

A Pixie was just coming home from a days of work as her feeling alarm bells were ringing loudly. Dylan was shaking wildly as she quickly shot into her home and got her winter coat out again.

Her teeth were already clappering one ontop of the other and her head was almost spinning.

'No, no, no, Elizabeth, please stop, don't do this you will regret it.' Dylan said shaking more and more.

After explaining to her leader the problem he nodded permitting her to head back round to the autum woods, Dylan nodded and shot away from the home as fast as she could.

By the time she reached Felicity's home it was already night fall.

Outside she spotted her guardian child, Elizabeth. Dyan glared at her, looked around and threw a little bit of Pixie dust over her to hover her into the air.

Quickly she janked the Pixie out of Felicitys home and flew her to the edge of the autum woods. Once there she made sure she had a bit of sleeping powder in her hand. Then she nodded, and threw a rock against Elizabeths head.

Elizabeth woke up in a start, "Ouch,... what the- Dyan? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Well Elizabeth. I was just having a normal day, helping the Pixies with cleaning up our homes before the summer is up, until I suddenly felt very, very happy. I was so happy today that I was even... 'gag' smiling at the others. I knew then that something must have happened to you. You didn't listen to my warning at all, did you?" Dyan asked glaring at her.

"Yes I did, I made sure the other Pixies would start accepting me until you all would come back to pick me up again." Elizabeth pointed out.

Dyan shook her head, "I don't mean that. You accepted to be in a relationship with... urgh I can't believe it... your 'capture' Felicity. If your heart is speaking the truth out Elizabeth you are falling in love with her. That is not good for your health."

Elizabeth blinked and shook, "Please Dylan, Felicity loves me just as much back. I... I really want this to work, she is just fantastic as a friend... please."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth... b... but I can't accept it. You will see what I mean, and if the presure becomes too much you will have to go threw it on your own. Nothing can save you." Dylan said and threw then the sleeping powder against her eyes.

Elizabeth blinked before falling back asleep. Quickly Dylan brought her back to her home and then shot off back to her own home in the Spring section.

'This is not good.' Dylan sighed and hung her head. 'I have lost my friend forever.'

Once she reached the summer section again Dylan sighed and shook in her bed. This was not good, not good at all.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Do I have any courage for this tale any more? No. :(."


	9. Chapter 09 Drama with mum

Chapter 09 Drama with mum

 _ **Quanktumspirit: "Sorry for the long pause. But I was struggling with ideas for the tale. But after chatting with jubileena again we came to a crossroad idea. Enjoy."**_

* * *

As Dyan flew back home a Pixie quickly stopped her. It was Elizabeth's mother.

"Dyan, have you seen Elizabeth anywear? I've been searching for that wretchered girl for the past 9 months now." Jillian snapped.

Jillian is the Pixie that found Elizabeth at the beginning of the tale. And she was mad that her daughter managed to run away from the rest of the Pixie collonie.

"No sorry Jillian, I have no idea." Dyan lied.

Jillian shook her head and flew around the summer section, trying to locate her daughter. Just as Dyan was trying to get away, Jillian noticed her odd flying pattern.

'She know's something about my daughter, I wonder what?' Jillian asked herself.

She smirked and flew after her. Noticing Dyan grabbed a winters coat and reached the summers edge between the autum and summer.

Quietly and with a hollowed out apple Jillian followed after her and watched the Pixie fly towards a house in the Pixie world. Quickly Jillian placed the apple down and listened into the discussion between her own daughter, Dyan and another Pixie.

"So Elizabeth, its true then?" Dyan asked her friend.

"Yes Dyan. I love Felicity." Elizabeth's voice came threw the door.

"And I love Elizabeth as well Dyan. She has been wonderfull threw out the entire year. And seeing her fall twice now has almost sent me to an early grave. I just can't imagine my life without her any more." the Felicity fairy spoke up.

"Well... I have no choice but to give the both of you my blessing." Dyan spoke out.

Jillian has heared enough, she smashed the door open and glared at her own daughter, and her daughters two friends.

"Jillian?" Dyan aksed the Pixie surrprised.

"Mother?" Elisabeth said shocked to see her there.

"What are you doing here?" Felicity asked.

But Jillian was only glaring hard and cold as ice towards her daughter, her wand raised as she glared at her harder and harder.

"Elizabeth Redleafe, please tell me that you are lying and only playing around here you idiot?" Jillian asked her daughter.

Elizabeth blinked a bit before remembering what they talked about, carefully she shook her head and held Felicity's hand carefully.

"No mother. I am seriouse, I love Felicity Pixie." Elizabeth said.

Jillian's eyes turned blood red, "Step away from my daughter you flower witch!"

"Never, you can't treat your daughter like a slave and just ignore her for over 9 months. I will stay with Elizabeth threw out the rest of my life if I can." Felicity snapped.

But Dyan didn't say anything, she just faced Jillian with hate, and her warning glared were ignored by the mother.

"Jillian, you are very tense, leave now before you do something you will regret." Dyan said glaring at the Pixie.

"You leave me no choice you witch." Jillian snapped.

Before another word was spoken Jillian pulled out a black blade, she launched it at full speed towards her own daughter.

"ELIZABETH WATCH OUT!" Dyan screamed.

Elizabeth and Felicity blinked shocked, Dyan threw herself between the thrown sharp blade and Elizabeth before being pierced by the blade. Instantly she collapsed to the ground.

"OUCH!" Dyan screamed again.

"Dyan?" Elizabeth and Felicity asked shocked.

Dyan has taken the death blow for Elizabeth. Before another word was said she rose up, blood pouring from her chest where the knife wound is.

Jillian blinked as Dyan pointed her wand at her, she grabbed a diamond stone and hurled it at the woman.

"EXPLOSIANA!" She snapped.

Within seconds Elizabeth saw her mother explode on the spot and vanish. Nothing was left except a pile of gray dust. Dyan collapsed again and cought up more blood.

"Elizabeth we have to get Dyan to the hospital right away." Felicity panicked who just phoned for the Fairy Ambulance.

Quickly the ambulance with 18 Fairies, Elizabeth and Felicity flew with Dyan to the hospital.

* * *

Inside the hospital Tinkerbell hit the emergency meeting button. In a flash all of Pixie hollow has dropped their tools and turned up at the hospital.

Elizabeth and Felicity were there and trying to clean the heavily bleeding wound of Dylan up, as one by one the Fairies all poured into the hospital.

Last to arrive was Queen Clarion, she looked at the two Pixies a bit scared and quickly 3 scout fairies stood between her and the Pixies.

"What happened?" She asked shocked.

Dyan was still shaking, Elizabeth was trying to stop the bleed whiles other Fairies helped her by making soft and strong bandages to place over the wound.

"This is Dyan your heighness." Elizabeth explained, "My mother caught her sneaking out and followed after her. My mother Jillian Red leafe attacked me and tried to kill me, but Dyan jumped between the blade and me, that way being hurt, she needs care immediately otherwise she will die."

"Your mother tried to kill you? You do know that carries in the Pixie world the death penalty?" Queen Clarion pointed out.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I know and it has been carried out. Please your heighness, I have to treat my friend here now or she will die."

"Ok, you may, and every Fairy to your disposal will help out as best as we all can." Queen Clarion said. "What do you need?"

"At the moment just a room, bed, bandages and leaves to create the healing tonick for the skin your heighness." Elizabeth explained.

Queen Clarion nodded, Felicity shot off and gathered every single nature Fairy she could find.

* * *

Elizabeth brought Dyan into the biggest house she could find and began making the healing tonick whiles trying to calm her friend down.

After working together for over 4 hours, Dyan was out of the danger zone, her body was responding positively to Elizabeth's treatment and the Fairies flower growing tallents were creating the needed leaves, flowers and seeds for the tonic.

Elizabeth didn't leave her friends side as she changed the bandages every hour. And after 5 hours it was night time.

Queen Clarion flew down to the scared and tired out Pixie with more Fairy guards.

"Elizabeth, you'd better get to bed. We will keep an eye on your friend." Queen Clarion said.

Elizabeth yawned and looked at her bleeding friend, since the collapse Dyan hasn't woken up again and her wound was only slowly healing again.

"Promise you won't wake her or hurt her?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"We promise, and once it needs changing we will do it immediatel." Queen Clarion promised her.

Elizabeth nodded her head and flew to Felicity's home, she knocked softly against it and Felicity alowed her in.

"How is she?" Felicity asked.

Elizabeth yawned in her hand, "Sorry, Dyan is responding well too the treatment, the herbs are helping her body to stop the blood flow, and now she is fast asleep."

"I'm sorry for your friend Elizabeth, if you want to we can stay with her on her side. What is actually now happening to your mother?" Felicity asked.

Both friends headed back to Dyan. There they set their beds up and watched the sleeping Pixie.

"I think my mother will be sentenced to death once she gets back home. She has really no right trying to take a life, and that carries in Pixie world the death penalty. Not that she would ever care or admite to herself what she has done." Elizabeth pointed out.

Felicity hung her head, "I'm sorry again. For your hurt friend and for your mother."

Elizabeth just shrugged her shoulders as they both lay themselves to bed. Watching as Dyan was breathing and the herbs on her were healing her slowly.

* * *

Back in the Pixie Summer section.

Exactly as Elizabeth has said her mother has returned home. Once there she was arrested and dragged before the head Pixie.

"Jillian, you have been brought here before the court because we were informed by Queen Clarion you've tried to kill Dyan Red leave, how do you plead?" The head Pixie asked mad.

Jillian just glared at him, "Guilty your honour, that bitch deserved to die."

"You know the penalty for killing one of our own is death, since you seem to have no remorse whatsoever then you are agreeing to it." The head Pixie snapped.

Jillian just stretched out to him the middle finger, she was tied even harder up before hung in the tallest tree in the summer section. Once hung up by nightfall a hawk has ripped the pixie to pieces and killed her. No one bathe a sad eyelash for that confused woman.

* * *

In the middle of the night Elizabeth suddenly woke up, she heared her friend moaning and slowly waking up.

Elizabeth left her bed, Felicity also woke up and the two flew to Dyan. Dyan was indeed waking up as she looked around her surroundings.

"W... what is going on?" She asked in a rasping voice, as if she has just screamed for 2 hours straight.

Felicity faced Elizabeth, "Get her some fresh water and soft fruit to eat, hurry."

Felicity nodded her head and flew out to get them. Elizabeth prompted a second pillow behind her friends head and sat on the side of her bed.

"Well Dyan, my mother flew over to the autum woods and attacked me. You took the knife blow and now you are hurt very badly, you will have to stay here with me until you are healed again." Elizabeth explained her friend.

But Dyan looked scared as Felicity returned with the water and fruit, Dyan thanked her and ate up as well as drinking her fluids. She still looked at Felicity scared and hugged Elizbaeth to herself for comfort.

"I' sorry for your injuries Dyan, no one deserves to be in the state like you." Felicity said hanging her head upset.

Dyan smiled a bit and stroked over Elizabeth's hand, "Anything to keep my first true friend safe. I told you Elizabeth and Felicity, if something was wrong I would come to the aid."

"True." Elizabeth smiled, "But you also put your own life on the line for it."

Dyan just shrugged her shoulders and lay her head back down. All of a sudden she blinked and held her head, quickly Dyan kicked the coveres off and fell to the ground.

"What?... I was just stabbed... ouch... why is it feeling now much worse?" Dyan asked herself shocked.

Elizabeth and Felicity quickly caught her and helped her up. Dyan received more food and water as her body was fighting, what seemed to be an infection of the stab wound. But only worse.

Dyan lay straight as an arrow on the bed and shot threw her mind every single flower the Pixies could have gotten ahold of. The only flower that came to her mind which could cause her such discomforts was a flower she couldn't and wouldn't name. All Felicity knew, she needed the antidote asap.

"Elizabeth, stay here with her. I have to get the antidote flower. You've been poisoned with this flower Dyan." Felicity said.

She backed a bit away and created a yellow trumpet type of flower, called: Gelsemium sempervirens. Dyan blinked and nodded her head, she reported that she saw Jillian collect a few of these flowers back at their home town and that's what made her suspiciouse about her.

Quickly Felicity shot away from the two, with other nature Fairies she explained what for flowers she needed to help Dyan. Everyone agreed and within seconds they forced the Anti-dote flowers to grow, collected them in baskets before creating it into a drink for Dyan to drink out and be healed.

* * *

Days went by, and for a while it seemed like the antidote wasn't working.

Dyan was thrashing in her bed and screamed out in fear whenever any Fairy would visit her, screaming that everyone wanted to have her killed.

Twice she broke out of the hospital, only to end up getting lost and falling into ditches or almost drowining, but Felicity and Elizabeth always managed too find her and drag the confused woman back to hospital.

And as she was taking her medicine more often, she calmed down, the delusions vanished after 4 days and her wounds were healing after 2 weeks as well.

Threw out all this time Dyan watched her carer, Elizabeth. She noticed Elizabeth was going a bit threw a moaning process, well of course she just lost her mother and almost lost her one best friend. But she was also growing stronger and being supported wonderfully by Felicity.

Whenever the two weren't by her side Dyan got her bowl of water, using a bit of Pixie magic she knew she watched her friend from affar how she was doing with her 'capture'.

 _Right now Felicity and Elizabeth were sitting together by the waters edge looking out towards the other Fairies flying around the place._

" _I'm very thankful for all the help you and your colony have given to me and Dyan. I don't think I would cope if she were to die as well, all because of my mother." Elizabeth spoke out._

" _Hey its alright Elizabeth. Dyan is the first Pixie in your collony that has shown a deep interest in you. She flew to you as you were in need and helped change Queen Clarions mind over having you locked up, all because you were still learning." Felicity smiled, "She cares about you just as much as you about her."_

 _Elizabeth smiled over at Felicity, "That's what a true friend is. One who helps one back up again whatever strikes one down. And now she needs my help more then ever."_

" _Don't worry, she will make it." Felicity smiled._

 _Elizabeth nodded her head._

Dyan turned her watching eye out and smiled, "I truly have great friends. If only the other Pixies could see these Fairies the way we do, they are kind, helpful, clever and so on. Kinder then any human I have ever seen."

Dyan then closed her eyes and slept. Dreaming about her best friend and helper in return, Elizabeth.

* * *

 _Quanktumspirit: "I think I'll pull the hand break up here. Please review."_


	10. Chapter 10 The Queen Pixie

Chapter 10 A new family

Dyan recovered quickly over the next few days, but the fairies requested her to stay at the hospital for a little bit longer to be monitored. All throughout her stay, she was happy to have kind people to look after her. Elizabeth, her best friend, had always been by her.

When Dyan left the hospital, she had to return to the pixies for an important meeting. She said goodbye to her friends before she left.

She arrived at the tulips field where she and Elizabeth were once born, and new tulips were blossoming in the field.

"What's going on?" Dyan thought.

She would soon know, for the meeting was in the field where baby pixies come from. She landed before walking around.

"I don't like the look of this." Dyan said.

Dyan saw pixies taking baby pixies as their own to raise. She heard a voice behind her.

"Dyan, come here." The voice said.

Dyan recognized that as being the leader. She flew over to him.

"Yes?" Dyan asked.

He handed her a baby pixie girl. Dyan, nor in the mood, refused.

"Oh, no way, I just got out of hospital, absolutely not!" Dyan snapped.

The leader didn't say anything and flew away. Dyan looked at her baby, the little girl had black hair, brown eyes, and white skin, she also had gray wings. Dyan noted that she looked like her. Dyan sighed and took her child into her care.

"I'll call you Roxanne. Great, I have a kid to take care of and Elizabeth. This is fun." Dyan said sarcasticly and clearly not in the mood.

Dyan landed at her home and began to prepare the home for Roxanne. She made her a bed and clothes before putting her daughter to bed. In the meantime, Dyan began reading a book about how to care for children.

"Mother?" Dyan heard after about 4 hours.

She looked up and saw Roxanne sitting up. Dyan flew to her and picked her up.

"Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?" Dyan asked, forcing a smile on her face.

"No, but please smile, and thanks for naming me." Roxanne said.

Dyan smiled and kissed her before they both went back to sleep. Neither they nor the fairies could anticipate what would happen the next day.

* * *

(The next day)

The pixies were up bright and early, with the exception of Dyan and Roxanne, who were still sleeping.

The pixies, headed by the leader, were causing mischief since they had nothing else to do at the moment.

They flew into the autumn section, the home of the fairies, and flew to some animals. The pixies flew quickly around the animals, teasing them, thus leading to the animals chasing the pixies. The scout fairies, on patrol, quickly flew to the queen.

The fairies, just getting started with their day, were soon called by Queen Clarion, she wasn't happy.

"Everyone, we are under attack by pixies and angry animals, we need to stop them before they ruin Pixie hollow." Queen Clarion said.

Everyone got to work. The animal fairies began calming down the animals whiles everyone else began creating protection. Elizabeth sighed before her blue eyes widened, Dyan, Roxanne, the pixie's leader, and Felicity were all about to be attacked by an angry hawk.

Quickly, Elizabeth flew out and saved those she could, she saved Dyan, Rozanne, and Felicity, she unfortunately, couldn't save her ruler, and he was killed by the angry hawk. They all landed in a ditch before looking at each other.

"What happened?" Felicity asked.

"I saved your lives," Elizabeth explained, "Are you guys ok?"

Dyan hugged Elizabeth before speaking.

"We're fine, are you?" Dyan asked.

"My wings hurt, did I break them?" Elizabeth asked, trying to see her wings.

Felicity quickly flew to her friend and looked her over, her wings didn't seem to be moving at all any more.

Dyan and Roxanne examined the wings as well, her black and gray have both vanished, and now her pure white wings were glowing brighter and brighter.

"Oh no." Roxanne said shocked, "Felicity, mother take cover."

Elizabeth shook as a white light surounded her, all she could do was scream as her wings engulved themselves into the white light. As the light died back, Elizabeth's wings have transformed themselves.

From her normal black, gray and white butterlfy wings, they transformed into feathered wings. They were about the length from one finger tip to the other, and blossoming in pure white feathers that tickled the Pixies noses.

Roxanne's mouth dropped down, "Mother quickly we have to bow down to her."

Elizabeth blinked as both Dyan and Roxanne bowed infront of her. She turned to Felicity with a confused expression.

"Um... what happened?" Elizabeth asked.

Roxanne rose back up and stared at her shocked, "Um... we are honoured to know you, Queen Elizabeth of the Pixie collony Red leave."

"Queen?" Elizabeth asked confused.

Dyan nodded her head, "Only our queen, or king Pixies are alowed to develop and fly round with feathered wings."

Felicity quickly placed up a mirror and Elizabeth gasped, she saw herself, still in her seed dress, pink bows, but her gray wings were gone, instead she saw her wings were lighter now, and true, hundreds of feathers were her wings now, making it a bit look like a bird.

"You are beautiful Elizabeth," Felicity blushed.

Elizabeth beamed, now she also had the chance to fix the things between the Pixies and Fairies.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "OMG this was a lot of fun. Review please."


End file.
